Systems for updating memories in coupled nodes are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,079 the content of which is here incorporated by reference and from U.S. Ser. No. 07/403,779 filed Sep. 8, 1989, now abandoned, which is a continuation of Ser. No. 06/880,222 filed Jun. 30, 1986, now abandoned, the content of which is here incorporated by reference, all of which are commonly owned with the present application. Such systems use two,ported memories and are used to transfer writes to one memory in one node automatically and at high speed to memory in other nodes with the intervention of a CPU. Such systems, however, have a distance limitation of about 120 feet and eight nodes. The present invention is an improvement that enables such systems to be connected over a distance. The present state of the art allows for connections of 3 kilometers and up to ten kilometers with a high speed data interface.